Switched
by PaperPen.Inc
Summary: He has a face that makes Greek gods jealous. He has an IQ of 200. He has never shown any interest in girls. He has a cold, aloof charm to him that attracts girls like flies to honey. He has been in love with Ha Ni for two years. He is going to confess to her this year. She, has no idea who he is. ((A/N: The story is now indefinitely on Hiatus, I'm not sure when P will return.))
1. Prologue

**Author: So I have just recently finished watching Playful Kiss, and I thought to myself, as cute as Kim Hyun Joong is, I think he'd play a great puppy love interest – obviously as the main love interest. So here's my crazy imagination going wild as it usually does. Switching up the placement of the characters and adding a bit more fun to the mix. So far, I'm going to add the prologue and the first chapter.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I looked up at the sound of footsteps walking towards me. The first thing I saw was a pair of slim tight clad legs. My eyes widened as I made my way father up, and was greeted by the sight of the Parang High's girls' summer uniform. It wasn't the uniform that was the cause of shock, but rather the person in the uniform. OH HA NI.

Oh Ha Ni, one of the most beautiful girls I've ever laid eyes one. Oh Ha Ni, the girl I've been I love with for the last two years. Oh Ha Ni, the girl who I'd confessed said love to this morning – via a letter in her locker. Oh Ha Ni was standing in front of me, looking at me, talking to me.

Shit! She was talking to me and I was spacing out. I tried to understand what she was saying before I made a fool out of myself. She mentioned something about a party, Joong Goo, and food. "So do you know where he is?"

"No"

As the word left my mouth, my mind screamed at me. Telling to me get myself together and talking I proper sentences. "I don't know where he is; try looking in the cafeteria or the bleachers outside."

"Oh, okay, thank you for your help. I'm sorry for disturbing you, and taking you away from whatever you were doing." She turned and walked away. Most likely going to the cafeteria like I'd suggested moments ago. Just as I was saddened that I'd lost the opportunity to talk to her, looking at her retreating back, she stopped and turned around.

"By the way, are you Baek Seung Joo?" Her question threw me off guard. I hadn't even taken into consideration that she wouldn't know who I was. "Yes, my name is Baek Seung Joo. Is there something you wanted?" I hoped and prayed that what she wanted was to say yes, to me, to my confession, to my proposal. I wished she would say yes.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just I think that someone tried to play a cruel trick on you. I found a letter in my locker this morning, confessing your love for me. But I think that it's just some immature boy playing a prank on you."

She'd seen it! She found the letter, she'd read it, and she thought that someone had played a trick on me...

I sighed and opened my mouth to reply, but she spoke before I could. "It's alright. I'll ignore it; I didn't mean to embarrass you." Her words, thought meant to be a soothing balm to my apparent embarrassment, only served to further my shame. "I know that you're supposed to be really smart, so it's stupid that someone thinks you'd do something as childish as putting a love letter in a girl's locker. Don't worry; I won't say a thing to anyone about it!"

And just like that, the girl I was in love with twirled away; leaving me to stew in my defeat, part flabbergasted and part embarrassed, but mostly saddened.

* * *

**And that's the prologue! I've posted this with the first chapter, so you're going to have a little more to read. Since summer is starting and I have no job thus far, I'll hopefully be updating more often – my record isn't exactly stellar, but I'll try my best!**


	2. Bowl One: Stupid Cupid

**So I just watched "**_**장난이**____**심하**____**키**__**스**_**" ****also known to non-Hangeul reading people as **_**Jangnanseureon Kiss **_**or **_**Playful Kiss**_**. Personally I thought that Oh Ha Ni's character was made out to be too much of a push over, so this is how I think **_**Playful Kiss**_** should have gone, plus a small switch in the roles. **

**So I hope you enjoy, this is one of my first K-drama stories, so please give me feedback as to what I should or should not add. Each chapter will be named after a song….some of you may not like the song choice, as it will be mainly mainstream, but hey, I listen to everything so is won't matter. **

_**Bowl One: Stupid Cupid**_

There was a girl sleeping peacefully in a small clearing. Her dark hair shining in the sun and her white dress making her look like a celestial being. _Maybe she's a fallen angel?_ A boy – almost man – of 18 years of age, smiled at that thought.

It was a good day, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping prettily. The grass in the meadow was a brilliant shade of green and was brought out by the wild flowers that grew in it. To anyone else, the scene would look painfully clichéd. But to Baek Seung Jo, this was how he pictured his first meeting with the love of his life. Too bad it was a dream and the girl he loved was being sought out by every other guy in the school.

That's right; Baek Seung Jo was in love with Oh Ha Ni. But being the smart person he was, he hid it quite well, and it helped that Ha Ni didn't even know he existed – much to his dismay. All he could do was sit there and daydream about his lady love.

"Yah! Baek Seung Jo! Get up! We have to get to class. Mr. Song won't like the fact that his best student is cutting class! Yah! Baek Seung Jo!"

Bong Joong Goo yelled at the top of his voice, further embarrassing him. _So much daydreaming, why can't I just have ten minutes of peace in this life?_ Seung Jo's expression clearly betrayed his thoughts. "Aish! Bong Joong Goo! Stop yelling in my ear, I can hear you perfectly fine – although you might have just made me deaf from all that yelling." He mumbled the last part so his (self proclaimed) best friend wouldn't hear him.

"Oh! Ha Ni! Over here! It's me! How are you today?! "

Yeah, Joong Goo also has a huge crush on Ha Ni. Not that it mattered though; everyone in the school – with the exception of Jung Goo himself – knew that Ha Ni did not like him, at all.

"Bong Joong Goo! Stop yelling, there are people around you know. Even if I don't want to, I still see you, so please stop yelling." Ha Ni's voice floated over to the bleachers.

"Bong Jung Goo, don't you have to go to class?" Another voice accompanied Ha Ni's

"Yah! Bong Joong Goo, I swear, one day, you will suffer because of your loud voice. Go to class already." Her friends Min Ah and Joo Ri were with her too it seemed.

Even though he was standing right next to Jung Goo, as usual, Ha Ni managed to ignore Seung Jo. She made her way up the slope of the open bleachers and came to a stop next to the Elvis-impersonator, Bong Joong Goo. "Joong Goo yah, you need to learn how to talk like a normal person." Ha Ni's voice was soft but firm, as if she was talking to a child in need of chastising. "Speaking so loudly isn't going to do you any good in life. It's just going to make you hoarse when you're older." With a sigh, she sat down on one of the bleachers on his other side.

"Now, what is it that you need? We're supposed to be heading in now, class starts in five minutes." Seung Jo couldn't help but close his eyes and imagine that the words were spoken to him rather than the obnoxious boy-man that was sitting between him and his first love. He was just starting to form a dialogue between the two imaginary lovers when Joong Goo's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Ha Ni-yah, I wanted to know when your house would be completed! I think we should all get together and have fun with you and dad*! I'll even cook for you!"

"Oh! Well, the house is already finished, but we still need to move in. It's going to be a few days before everything is settled. But you're right! We should have a party! Bring lots of food this weekend!" Just as she said that, the warning bell rang, signaling the end of break. "Let's go in! If we're late again, Ms. Song will start yelling." With a flourish that Seung Jo thought only Ha Ni could manage, she was up and down the bleachers. Running to make it to class before the late bell rang.

"Let's go, I'd rather not get a detention because of you and your fanboy-ish ways."

Although Seung Jo was friends with Joong Goo, he knew better than to partake in any of his schemes. He'd realized early on that Joong Goo's antics only served to cause trouble for him and those around him. As such, he'd learned quickly, to be scarce around Joong Goo when he was trying to formulate new ways of gaining Ha Ni's affections, since things were sure to go downhill.

Seung Jo made it to class just as the late bell rang and sat down in his seat. Class-A was a nice, quiet change from the typical, loud, bustling atmosphere that generally surrounded a third year class room like Class-F. He opened his book and proceeded to pay the minimum amount of attention required while returning once more to the land of daydreams where Ha Ni waited, like a spirit in the forest, in ethereal beauty. Seung Jo knew, that strange as it may seem, he managed to lose himself in the makings of daydreams and fantasies so very easily.

His second realization of the day had been that, even after three years of silently watching her around the school, loving her with a pure heart, she had failed to so much as acknowledge him. And in that moment, as the final bell rang, jarring Seung Jo awake; came the third realization. One that encouraged him to make a decision that would alter his life. Beak Seung Jo had decided that he was going to confess to Oh Ha Ni. He would go up to her, and confidently tell her that he loved her and he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

Baek Seung Jo, the man that was supposedly the most coveted boy in the entire school, was going to wear his heart out on his sleeve. He would do the impossible. He would make Oh Ha Ni fall for him.

He...He...had no idea what he was going to say...

**Well there you have it! The first chapter of Switched...rushed, and finished in a hurry to have it up before the end of the month. I just got my computer up and running again, after almost a month of no access to my precious, I think I was starting to have withdrawal symptoms.**

**Now, I haven't really edited this one, that's really K's job and she's not really ready to be back in action yet – i.e. seriously jetlagged – however, I will be putting it up now, mostly unedited, so please don't hate too much. There may – or may not – be some reno done on this later on, it all depends on K...who I presume will be sufficiently well rested by Monday. **

**Last words: I don't have a single clue where I want to take the story yet, so please feel free to bombard with suggestions. We may or may not put up a poll asking for suggestions on the plot – there is one, an extremely vague one, but it's there!**

**Love,**

**P**

**ALSO, I AM SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG! I just got back from vacation and now my aunt's visiting so it's been a confusing whirlwind of a week…**


	3. Author Note

**Hello all, I am posting this note on behalf of P. **

**It is my unfortunate duty, to inform you that P has met with a small incident, which may or may not have been accidently-on-purpose caused by me. Now home, ailing with a sore back, bruised ribs and what I think was really just a badly sprained – the doc says it was dislocated – wrist, P is unable to write or post anything at the moment. **

**For those who know anything about P, you should know that P's work is done just minutes before the update makes it way online. So, suffice to say that P will not be updating any stories – as per doctor's orders – and will be resting for a bit – with a brace that will be removed in a month. **

**I apologize to those who blame me. But really, it was all P's fault; shouldn't have touched that damn cat to begin with. **

**ON A BRIGHTER NOTE! I will be posting some things up soon – mostly Sherlock things, maybe some PotterLock? Who really knows...**

**Thank you for reading,**

**K**


End file.
